I Want You To
by LissaLoveKellybear
Summary: Why do you have to be so oblivious? Here, I'll make it easier for you. This is a list I have written about what I want you to do. SoKaI although they are not mentioned in this fanfic. Enjoy. A/N: If you have any more, please PM me or review so I could add them in. Thank you. I DO NOT OWN THE COVER PICTURE OR ANY PICTURE ON MY PROFILE AND STORIES.


I want you to...

There are so many things that you do that make me happy. Buying me jewellery and spoiling me by feeding me chocolate is one of them, but not what I want. Did you really think I want those stuff you get for me? Sure I love to be pampered and spoiled by you, but I don't want to waste all of your money on me. I don't want to be thought as a gold digger and only dating you for your money. That is not me. I love you for you. And the chocolate thing, I wanna say this in a nice way, are you trying to make me fat? Because I know that you know that I love chocolate, but that doesn't mean I have to eat it everyday. I don't hate you for buying stuff for me, it is just that I feel guilty when you do. I have been giving you lots of signs lately that tell you what I want and those stuff you bought for me is not one of them. Why do you have to be so oblivious? So I was thought it would be easier if I wrote a list of what I want from you instead of telling you as it would be too embarassing for me. It is the little things that count.

I WANT YOU TO send me messages like a whole long line of hearts, hugs or kisses while I am busy doing something or when I don't have time to check my inbox.

I WANT YOU TO say "I love you" every once in a while to make me feel you actually do love me without me saying it first. (Because it makes me think you actually don't)

I WANT YOU TO be with me more and pay attention to me, although I don't want to separate you and your friends.

I WANT YOU TO hold my hand and never let go, unless we have to do something.

I WANT YOU TO make me feel loved by you and only you.

I WANT YOU TO send me notes which shows me that I am on your mind and that you miss me.

I WANT YOU TO hold and hug me tightly until I run out of breath.

I WANT YOU TO kiss me passionately and not aggresively.

I WANT YOU TO take me out on meaningful romantic dates.

I WANT YOU TO make me feel like a princess (which means you are my prince)

I WANT YOU TO protect me.

I WANT YOU TO comfort me when I am sad or not feeling my greatest on my bad days.

I WANT YOU TO give me out of the blue romantic notes hunt with corny love lines in each note.

I WANT YOU TO be there for me when I need you.

I WANT YOU TO be jealous when I am with someone other than yourself.

I WANT YOU TO give me surprise hugs.

I WANT YOU TO pat my head and mess up my hair a little.

I WANT YOU TO give me a hug once everyday.

I WANT YOU TO tell your friends that I am yours and that you are mine.

I WANT YOU TO never ignore me.

I WANT YOU TO get angry and kiss me without my permission because I talked to another guy, long enough to make you really jealous.

I WANT YOU TO kiss me while I was in the middle of telling you something because I talked too much.

I WANT YOU TO keep an eye out for me and greet me when you see me.

I WANT YOU TO tell me everything about you.

I WANT YOU TO share secrets with me.

I WANT YOU TO walk home with me when the sky darkens and go to a grass field and sit there gazing up at the stars.

I WANT YOU TO just put your jacket on me when you see me shiver or see that I have goosebumps on my arms.

I WANT YOU TO hold my waist and maybe also lift me up

I WANT YOU TO care about my feelings and talk to me everyday.

I WANT YOU TO never leave me without saying a reason why.

I WANT YOU TO call my name and talk to me.

I WANT YOU TO tease me until my face flushes red of embarassment.

I WANT YOU TO remember the important things, things like about me, my brithday, our anniversary.

I WANT YOU TO share a drink or food with me, but I think sharing a drink would be what i want more.

I WANT YOU TO do something that you think I would like when I am angry.

I WANT YOU TO look into my eyes lovingly without saying anything and that tells me everything.

I WANT YOU TO just stare at me no matter what I'm doing, if I catch you, either wink at me or blow kisses at me, do something cute like that. (nick00712)

I WANT YOU TO just switch off the TV and hold me whispering to me about how much you love me and about our future together. (nick00712)

I WANT YOU TO come to see me at work with a home made lunch for us to share. (nick00712)

I WANT YOU TO take on the world with me no matter what. (nick00712)

And most importantly:

I WANT YOU TO love me now, love me always.

I love you


End file.
